The Great escape, an unexpected ally
by RobertDaller
Summary: After 'Reign of Enigma, Gaze at the Dark Sun' Celestia and the other Alicorns, (Minus Twilight and Rota) must escape Tartarus, but in order to do that they'll need help from known villain 'Lord Tirek' And in teaming up with Tirek, they find out there's a whole different side to Tirek, they never knew.
1. Chapter 1

About a month ago, Enigma destroyed Ponyville, with the survivors moving to Dream castle,  
The villainous 'Nightmare Blueblood' has since been ruling over Equestria with an iron fist,  
All of the Alicorns (Minus Rota and Twilight) WERE trapped in Tartarus by chains, as we saw last story,  
they got out of these chains, and now they are on their way, to FREEDOM.

We move to Celestia, walking about the halls of Tartarus.  
"This way everyone..."

Luna looks at her confused.  
"Sister, why are we at HIS cell?"

Cadence replies puzzled "I don't understand... just who's cell is this?"

Celestia knocks They see black and yellow eyes look at them through the bars.  
"Well well well, if it isn't Princess Celestia, to what do I owe the displeasure?"

Celestia replies "I have need of your assistance, you managed to escape here before,  
you were the only one who escaped when Cerberus was loose, from this i'm guessing you know this place better than anyone...  
our Kingdom has been taken from us, and is currently under the chaotic rule of Enigma, he threw us into this prison with you, and chained us down,  
if we don't find the exit soon, Enigma's guards will find us first, which means we HAVE to find the exit before they find us, or we'll get thrown back in again."

The figure laughs "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, and WHY would I help you?"

Celestia sighs "IF you help us, I will grant you with the freedom you've wanted for the last thousand years."

Tirek gasps "FREEDOM?...  
After all this time...  
But... How will we even get past Cerberus?"

Celestia laughs "Don't worry, Cerberus will listen to me, i'm sure of it."

The figure sighs "Very well, first, let me out of here,  
AND DON'T GET CUDDLY, I'M DOING THIS FOR ME, NOT FOR YOU."

Celestia nods, and unlocks the door.

The figure walks up toward them, unmasking himself.  
It is none other than Lord Tirek.

The other's gasp "TIREK?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Celestia sighs "Yes girls, he's the only one who can help us, you have to trust me."

Luna laughs "SISTER, HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT HE HAS DONE TO US?!"

Celestia growls "I KNOW! He's a monster, he destroyed Twilight's castle and drained Equestria of all of it's magic,  
if not for Twilight coincidentally discovering the last key at the last moment, he would've most likely destroyed it.  
BUT, between the two of them, who would you rather have win the final battle? Enigma or Tirek?"

Luna sighs "...Tirek."

Celestia replies "That's what I thought,  
alright Tirek, TO THE EXIT!"

They then follow Tirek, laughing evilly as he walks.  
They walk past several doors, with hissing groaning and growling creatures,  
which prompts the other three to jump.

They make it to Cerberus.  
Tirek laughs "This is where Cerberus lies."

Celestia ponders.  
"Tirek, I have to wonder, why did Cerberus leave last time?  
...He never leaves his post in the last thousand years, and given you're in a cell anyway,  
how could you have escaped?"

Tirek laughs "An earthquake, it knocked my cell open, and scared Cerberus away.  
When I got sent here again I would've even remained outside my cell or tried to escape,  
but I was too afraid of...that thing."

Celestia nods.  
"Very well then, this won't be hard.  
Sterling, Gold Lily, go at it."

Tirek replies "What?"

We see Sterling and Gold Lily rush out toward Cerberus petting his stomach, easily disabling him.

The group walk past him, and Sterling and Gold Lily precede to fly past him as well.

They sigh as they make it to the outside world.  
Celestia looking on to see the Dark Sun.  
"What is that thing?"

Luna sighs "One cannot be sure, but we know it to be the work of Enigma,  
what other foul deed can this man have done next..."

END OF CHAPTER 


	3. Chapter 3

The Alicorns (Minus Rota and Twilight) are currently walking through plains.

Tirek yawning and scratching his back.  
"So I suppose this is where we go our seperate ways Celestia..."

Celestia smiles "I suppose that is."

Tirek laughs "Haha,  
I wouldn't suppose you'd know where you're going would you?"

Luna laughs "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA,  
WE HAVE...  
NO IDEA."

Tirek smiles "I'm going to my home kingdom...  
I know that my family don't think the best of me right now but I can't go back and try and take over Equestria like this."

Cadence rolls her eyes "Oh heavens to betsy, not like thiiiiiiiiis."

Tirek replies "I have honor Princess Cadence,  
I would not attack a kingdom when it's down."

Cadence sighs "I can actually respect that...  
but it does not change who and what you are."

Celestia sighs "Girls, as much as I hate to admit it..  
we may have to keep working with Tirek, he knows the way to his kingdom,  
which is the only safe place I can think of right now, and we don't know the way."

Luna sighs "Y-you're right...  
T-Tirek would you consider?"

Tirek cackles "Of course.  
I want Equestria in tip-top shape when I decide to destroy it, i'll show you the way to my old kingdom.  
besides... it might be interesting to learn a bit more about your enemies eh? perhaps I can learn a bit more about you as well."

Celestia growls "Do not flatter yourself Tirek, we are not doing this to find out more about you...  
we are doing this to find a place to stay, until we can figure out how to stop Enigma, and save our kingdoms."

Tirek smiles "Suit yourself."

END OF CHAPTER 


	4. Chapter 4

And so, Tirek and the Alicorns had been venturing out for some time,  
unfortunately the group could not fly their way there, because Tirek was the only one who knew the way,  
and he is currently in a very weak state, having been just recently freed from Tartarus.

Tirek yawns "Well, we'll stay out here, and head out again tommorow,  
my kingdom isn't actually far from Tartarus... so it should just take another day, maybe 2, on foot."

Celestia groans "As much as I hate to admit it, he's right,  
we can't fly there, and we need rest, all this walking IS making me really tired."

Sterling's horn starts to glow, and a campfire appears.  
"TA-DA!"

Gold Lily claps her hooves together.  
"YAY A CAMPFIRE!  
How about a campfire song guys?"

Luna smiles "OH! I'VE GOT ONE!  
I call this one... the campfire song song.  
Let's gather round the campfire, and sing our campfire song.  
Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G-"

Celestia groans again "PLEASE LUNA, NOT THAT...  
Look...  
i'm not in the mood for singing...  
our sister may be dead, Equestria is in peril,  
i'm just not up to it."

Tirek laughs "Hahaha,  
Well i'm not affected by this.  
Let's gather round the campfire-"

Celestia screams "IF YOU SING THAT, SO HELP ME, I WILL ZAP YOU BACK TO TARTARUS!"

Tirek sighs "Fiiiine,  
you're such a party pooper sometimes Celestia...  
So tell me... what exactly happened to put Equestria in such a state?"|

Celestia scoffs "Like I would tell the likes of you."

Tirek replies "How about this...  
I know you said you weren't interested but..  
I can tell you a bit about my past, if you'd be willing to share information on how exactly Enigma got control of Equestria."

Celestia growls "WHY ARE YOU SO INTERESTED?!"

Tirek laughs "I used to know him...  
he and Discord lived in the kingdom with me when I was very young,  
they moved out when me and Scorpan were very young though...

I think they took up residence there shortly after destroying Alicornia."

Celestia rubs her chin.  
"R-really?...  
Hmmm...  
Your kingdom had connections with Enigma and Discord?...  
I suppose it couldn't hurt to hear... a little bit."

Tirek smiles "There's the spirit!  
alright, I'LL go first."

END OF CHAPTER Next chapter...Tirek's past revealed.  
Keep in mind, he's gonna be a bit...  
'OOC' but we don't know a whooole lot about him,  
so even though it'll seem like it at first, it's not THAT big of a stretch. 


	5. Chapter 5

Well here we go, points if you guess what movie Tirek's past is based off of.

Tirek starts to cry "When I was a child... I WANTED TO BE A CHEF!"

They all stare "Whaaat?"

Tirek then continues "Well when I was a kid... you wouldn't guess it, but I didn't have a very good relationship with my Dad.

I had a habit of getting...  
these!"

He then grabs out pictures of his father.  
"The cold shoulder, the frenzied eyebrow, the grimace of doom,  
the sneer of despair, the crippling wince of guilt, the scowl of impending wrath."

He then throws the pictures "And worst of all...  
The nostral flare of total rejection."

He then flares his nostrils."

Luna then circles her hoof around her head like Tirek's crazy.  
Tirek smiles "I remember it well...  
too well..."

We flash back to a younger Tirek, seen in a chef's hat, and a pink apron, with white and yellow eyes, unlike the black and yellow he has now.

Wearing blue mittens, he carries out cupcakes out cupcakes on a silver platter.  
"When I was a boy, I was always different growing up."

He then looks to some squirrels "Squeak squeakity squeak squeaker."

His father walks in, he resembled him quite a bit, but was taller and less 'bulky'  
he towers over him, and the squirrels rush away.

Tirek puts the cupcakes behind his back.  
he gives him a thumbs down, and then points to his room.

"Poppy didn't approve, he said if I didn't get serious... i'd never ammount to anything,  
but nothing I ever did was good enough for him..."

We see young Tirek sleeping with his mittens, he hugs them, and then his father takes them away.  
Tirek starts to cry, and then draws a picture of his father.  
"All I ever wanted was a...thumbs up, from Poppy, and I was so close...  
My Father wanted me to be the greatest magic wielder in the world,  
and I once was! Poppy would've loved it, it was a dream came true.  
but then you took it from me..."

Celestia rolls her eyes "So are we gonna tell your life story, or are we gonna get to the part about your kingdom knowing Discord and Enigma?"

Tirek lowers his head.  
"You're right...priorities...  
You better get comfortable, i've got a lot to get off my chest."

They all groan.

END OF CHAPTER (Next chapter, we begin the story of what led Tirek to leaving Equestria, and attempting to obtain it's magic.)


	6. Chapter 6

Tirek continues "It all started on a day like any other...  
It was suppertime, and I was making deliveries around town, I had just gone to the senior's home.  
a group of folks you'd never want to meet, a living example of how to grow old without dignity.

We see a younger Tirek, still with white eyes, walk into a senior's home, an elderly centaur begins to speak. "Ugh, sometimes I feel like i'm getting old..."  
he laughs "If only there was youth in a bottle..."

A manticore nearby groans "FOR THE LAST TIME, THERE'S NO SUCH THING!"  
He bangs the table.

The centaur woman groans "I SAID IF!"

THe manticore replies "BUT THERE'S NOT!"

Tirek gets in the middle of them.  
"Lovebirds please, I don't have a youth potion.  
But I do have your supper.  
SO HEY, SASHA! WHAT'S SHAKING YA?!"

The centaur woman laughs "Haha, what isn't it?"

He then gets out a can.  
"I got your favorite,  
Pizza, in a can."

Another nearby centaur replies "OOOH."

Tirek then gets out a large bottle.  
"And to complement your meal,  
Diet cola.  
WELL...ENJOY GUYS!"

The manticore replies "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Tirek smells under his arm.  
"Nope, got that."

The manticore then throws him a bit.  
"HERE YOU GO PAL!  
FROM ALL OF US!"

Tirek sighs "N-no I couldn't..."

The centaur woman walks up hands him another.  
"Yes you can, and here's another for Scorpan too.  
This is for that magic training you want so badly."

Tirek laughs "Hahaha, yeah,  
then I could get the big thumbs up...from Poppy."

The centaur Tirek named 'Sasha' pats him on the back.  
"How's all that going?"

Tirek shakes a can of bits around.  
"I'll get there...someday..."

We see a mechanical eye flying away quickly.

He then walks out the door.  
"Anyway, see you guys!"

END OF CHAPTER 


	7. Chapter 7

Tirek continues once again "When I walked outside..."

I saw a bit.  
"I wonder who lost this...  
WHO CARES?!"

I chased the bit down a hill and some stairs,  
I then stepped on a dead vegetable.

I continued following the bit, as it was pulled away by a string,  
can't believe I fell for that...

I the see a woman in front of me, pull up the bit.  
"Hello... Tirek."

It was a large elderly centaur,  
my...Mother.

Celestia spits out a drink.  
"WH-...  
YOU AND SCORPAN'S MOTHER?!"

Tirek laughs "Hahaha, no..  
Just mine."

Luna tilts her head.  
"But... you and Scorpan were brother's..right?"

Tirek shrugs "Eeehh,  
kinda like adopted brother's...  
Well you see, my GradDad had two wives, the first one was a centaur had me,  
and the second one was a manticore queen from another kingdom, who had already had a son, named Scorpan.  
But that wasn't the Scorpan you know, that was his dad.

My Dad's name was also Tirek, me and Scorpan were both named after our father's...  
And then Scorpan's parents mysteriously died, so my parents adopted him.

So he's like my step-cousin, turned adopted brother."

Cadence facepalms "Why must everything be so complicated with you?..  
Now get to the part where you tell us how your kingdom... or Scorpan's kingdom...  
had connections to Discord and Enigma!"

Tirek sticks his tongue out.  
"I'M GETTING TO THAT!  
Well you see...  
Let's just say My Mom wasn't 'Mom of the year' ...ever.  
She happened to be a...major scam artist.

And only married my Dad for his position as King, she was ACTUALLY in love with someone else.  
My Dad found out the truth about her affair with this guy, so they had the guy executed, and my Mom banished from the kigdom."

Gold Lily scoffs "Well THAT'S hardly fair.  
I mean if anything SHE was the one who deserved the worse punishment."

Tirek nods "Well...technically yes,  
but she was a royal, and for a royal to execute a royal is treason,  
and she did this WHILE royal.

My country's laws require a REASON for execution,  
however a royal has the ability to banish anyone they want, for whatever reason.  
So they just waited out the divorce finalization, and then banished her."

Sterling groans "HOW MUCH LONGER MUST WE TALK ABOUT YOUR PERSONAL LIFE?!  
WHEN DO WE GET TO THE PART WHERE YOU KNEW ENIGMA AND DISCORD?!  
OR WHEN YOU DECIDE TO ATTACK EQUESTRIA FOR THAT MATTER!"

Tirek scoffs "LOOK,  
You wanna know my story, let me tell it MY way."

Celestia groans "Look, I do want to know about it...  
But I am USED to SLEEPING at night.

And i've had a paticurally rough day."

All of the other's nod, except Luna.  
Luna smiles "I'LL LISTEN.  
Besides, i'm gonna be SUPER bored if I don't talk to SOMEONE."

Tirek laughs "HAH, at least someone cares...  
Now allow me to continue."

Lua nods, as the other's all go walk off into the distance, to go to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 8

Tirek continues

I squealed "MOMMY? IS THAT REALLY YOU?!"

The woman we have now identified as Tirek's mother laughs "I live here, ever since I was banished from the castle."

Luna interrupts "Wait, when you said banished, I thought you meant banished from the kingdom..."

Tirek laughs "HAH, no...  
what gave you that idea?"

Celestia groans "Can you keep it down? i'm TRYING to sleep."

Tirek laughs "Hahahahaha,  
no."

Celestia groans again "FINE, the other's are light sleeper's,  
i'm not, guess i'll listen to your babbling."

Tirek continues "Good! now anyway...

I replied to her "You look good Mom."

She laughed "Why thank you son..."

I laugh "HAHAHA."

I scratched my head, and I knocked over a vial.  
She screeched "DON'T TOUCH THAT VIAL!"

She grabbed it.  
"*PHEW*  
Now son...  
I have...  
a preposition for you."

I raised an eyebrow "What kind of a... proposition?"

She smiles "You see.. i'm not the person I once was,  
i've turned around, and have devoted my life to helping others...  
I want to help your friends, and I can, and I can change their lives forever!"

I smiled "R-Really?...  
what can YOU do?"

She smiles again "THIS HERE, IS MY SECRET LAB."

She turns the lights on.

I looked around.  
"Wow... you've been busy."

She smiles again "I CREATED THE ELIXER OF LIFE,  
A YOUTH POTION, I CAN MAKE YOUR FRIENDS YOUNGER."

I reply "COOL!"

She replies "And I need YOUR heelp giving it to elderly in this place."

I reply again "Why me?"

She groans "Because i'm not exactly a... people person,  
ever since your father kicked me out of the castle.  
But those old people TRUST YOU, they'll believe ANYTHING you say."

I ponder "So you want me to sell this, to them?"

She nods.

I reply I would, but...  
you're a scam artist, I can't trust you...  
i'm sorry Mom."

She sighs "Too bad, guess you won't be able to get those magic lessons after all."

My eyes grow wide "WH-  
MAGIC LESSONS? FROM WHO?"

She replies "From your uncle, your biological uncle.  
He's your Father's older brother, and his name is Tirek."

Celestia spits out her drink "HUH? I thought your Dad's name was Tirek."

Tirek replies "Yup."

Celestia rolls her eyes "You have... a father... and an uncle... named Tirek.  
and an step-uncle... and a-  
MY HEAD."

Tirek laughs "Hahahaha,  
well you see, he WOULD'VE become the King instead of my father.  
but my GRANDFather..didn't trust him.

When a pony was brought into our land... he learned how to use MY signature magic."

Celestia sighs "So how does your MOTHER know him?"

Tirek continues "Well they were both banished from the castle,  
and they forged a bond afterward I guess."

Celestia groans "This is so confusing..."

Luna nods.  
"Indeed."

Tirek continues "ANYWAY,  
THIS, is what happened..."

I replied "W-well...  
I guess if you...could get me those lessons..."

Celestia replies "Anymore treachery I need to know between your family with the same two names?"

Tirek shrugs "Not that I know of..  
Well..  
not exactly."

So I agreed to this deal, IF, I got those lessons.  
Those lessons would make me SUPER powerful.

But I had no idea how much i'd regret it..."

END OF CHAPTER 


End file.
